Married life
by Shiroflame
Summary: Sasuke is married to Hanuro Sakura, he has a son named Sami but what happens while his wife is away? And Hinata is married to Naruto she isn't very happy though so what happens when he goes on a business trip?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic!

Enjoy cause I personally love this paring read till the end cause u might find a twist in the story

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto!

Hinata

She loved him...

Or she DID love him

The truth was Hinata was hurt but of course she couldn't tell her husband. Naruto was kind and he really did care about her wellbeing, but after the honeymoon it was work, work, work! And of course Hinata always smiled and said it was fine but Naruto never saw what was inside. He left so early and came back so late that Hinata couldn't even see him sometimes. And those random business meetings! He just left and emailed her

_Business meeting _

_Will be gone for about 3 days_

_Love you bye _

That was it. Sometimes Hinata cried most times she sighed and deleted the email. When did this hyper active teenage friend become such a stuck up and busy business person? Sometimes Hinata found herself wishing it wasn't Naruto she got married to. She wanted someone to be there and hold her when she cried. It had been a year and a half when they got married and NEVER had Naruto been there when she needed him! She sometimes thought about how lucky her friend Sakura was. She had a loving husband and a son! She sighed and since she was alone she went to go visit Sakura.

I know, I know

WTF? But hey it gets better…. Hopefully!

REVIEW PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

It's the first chapter sorry for the bad formatting!

Enjoy

R&R PLZ

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

Naruto was away… AGAIN so I went to the Uchiha Manor. It was a pretty place actually. When I got there and rang the doorbell Sasuke greeted me nicely and asked me to come in. I went inside and took off my jacket

"AUNTIEEEEEE !" I heard Sami scream as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke laughed and after giving me a hug Sami went back to playing with his friend.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" I asked

"Hum? Oh she's on a business trip." Sasuke answered.

I nodded then I thought 'that's strange Naruto's on a business trip too…' but I swatted that thought away I was not going to suspect my husband. I looked at Sami and his soft baby pink hair and shiny ocean blue eyes. Blue eyes? I frowned but I didn't dwell on that tiny fact either. Sasuke sat next to me and I kept steeling glances at him. 'he's sooo good looking…' I thought to myself and then I blushed slightly and said 'bad Hinata!'

What Hinata didn't do was look at Sasuke. Sasuke was stealing glances at the beautiful woman next to him. He was married to Sakura but she had been so distant ever since they had Sami. But Hinata always came to visit whenever she was lonely or sad. He wanted to beat that bastard up. What was Naruto doing? Was he too busy to even stop for a moment and THINK about how his wife feels? He looked at her lavender eyes smiling softly at Sami but behind the soft gentle eyes he saw sadness. The truth was Hinata once told Sasuke that she loved children but Naruto didn't want any or have the time to take care of any. Her indigo hair was always so silky and her lips looked so soft… 'STOP IT SASUKE!' he yelled at himself but he couldn't hide the smile as he looked at her. After a while he decided to start a conversation with her.

"Naruto on a business meeting or just a normal day?" he asked

She seemed lost in thought and then finally noticed he was talking to her

"ohhh umm he's on a business meeting."

"I see… you seem bothered something up?" he asked with concern she looked at him debating whether to tell him or not. He held his breath he hoped she would open up to him and tell him, he was worried about her, after all Naruto wasn't there to comfort her.

"Well you see… Naruto… is never… home."

She looked down and poked her fingers together.

Sasuke scowled

"Yeah… same for me… Sakura seems so distant…"

Then he looked down and debated whether or not to tell her what was on his mind recently. He decided he should. She opened up to him so he should too.

"ummm have you noticed…"

She looked at him waiting for him to go on. Encouraging him to tell her but not pushing him either. He looked into those worried and encouraging eyes and decided he could tell her.

"Have you noticed Sami has blue eyes?" he blurted out

She froze and frowned

"But…. B-but Naruto wouldn't… he would have…"

Sasuke quickly caught on to what she was thinking and mentally was smacked himself. Of course she would suspect Naruto I mean BLUE EYES?

"Ohh no no no you know what just forget about it I just wanted to know for sure he was my son! I was just being stupid." He hugged her

And she shifted he realized what he was doing and let her go

"I should go home…" Hinata mumbled softly Sasuke cursed at himself for being such a big idiot but smiled "Alright." She looked at his rare smile and smiled back. He cleared his throat and added "Come back sometime for tea." He didn't hear an answer and he closed the door disappointed but if he did wait a few more seconds he would have seen her turn and smile.

Okay O.K no cursing at the writer!

I WILL continue… although it's bad… and cheesy XD

SORRY


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy this is the 3rd chapter enjoy

btw i'm not a good writer srry

Shiroflame~

The next morning...

She ran to the Uchiha manor with her brilliant idea

"I hope Sasuke-sama doesn't take this the wrong way she thought to herself."

Last night she had come up with a great idea to see if Sami was in fact really Sasuke's son

She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell Sasuke opened the door and smiled. Then suddenly his phone started ringing

"Sorry. Hello? oh Sakura!"

**phone conversation **

_Hey hon... I need 3 more days of my business trip! Sorry_

_..._

_i'll be back before you know it and i'll spend lots of time with you promise love you bye_

**end**

Sasuke frowned then he shrugged. Suddenly Hinata's phone buzzed

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM NARUTO**

hinata gulped and checked the message

_3 extra days of work sorry_

**End**

Hinata cried

That was it? No i love you? No i miss you? And out of the blue? What was going on with Naruto?

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what to do. He sat her down on the stairs and asked her what was wrong

after a few minutes of sobbing he finally got an answer

"Naruto-kun always leaves me... oh i'm so silly crying over nothing... sorry!"

Sasuke wanted to beat Naruto. But how could he? instead he hugged Hinata but this time it wasn't awkward. Hinata actually liked the comfort. As soon as she stopped sobbing she remembered her idea. She took a deep breath and told him.

"DNA TEST?"

she nodded and smiled

"Well where do i get the DNA?" he asked

Hinata called for Sami who came running over

"Hai Auntie?" he asked she rubbed his hair and a single strand of baby pink fell out.

"Having fun?"

Sami nodded Hinata pouted a bit and said in a playful voice

"Well Auntie didn't get her hug."

Sami smiled

"OOPS! I forgot!"

He gave her a huge hug and ran off wanting to play with his friend.

Sasuke smiled. Hinata took out a small plastic bag and put in the hair. Then she started running her fingers in Sasuke's hair

Sasuke liked the feeling of cool fingers HER fingers running thorough is hair. He moved closer Hinata got the strand of raven hair and put it in a different bag.

"Done. Let's go to the hospital!"

AT THE KONOHA HOSPITAL

They walked in and got greeted by Sasuke's brother Itachi

"Hello? And what are you two doing here? Where is Sakura and Naruto?"

Hinata smiled "Both are at a business meeting."

After begging and begging Itachi finally got all the information he wanted out of his little foolish brother.

"Ahhh... i always wondered about the blue eyes too!"

After seeing Sasuke's death glare Itachi shut up. He smiled at Hinata

"Well thanks for helping Sasuke! My foolish little brother."

Hinata giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes taking her hand and dragging her away.

Itachi waved and Hinata waved back

Itachi sighed they were perfect but Naruto and Sakura where still there...

They meet Tsunade the C.E.O of the hospital and Sakura's teacher. She greeted them and after hearing their reason for being at the hospital

her face hardened and her lips became a tight line.

"The results will be ready in a week." she said then she dismissed them saying she had work to do.

After that Hinata went shopping and Sasuke went home. He waved then he remembered he wanted to ask her something

"Hey Hinata?"

She smiled and looked at him

"Want to come over for dinner?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. He smiled

"Tomorrow?"

"Hai!"

then they both left.

Short chapters and slow updates

IK you hate me right now!

Well this IS a short story

*AHHHH don't hit me!*

**Sasuke**: you deserved it don't drag out the story! FINISH IT

**Hinata**: I... I think S-Sasuke is r-right Shiro-kun...

**ME**: FINE FINE FINE!

Well until next time SEE YA

SHIROFLAME~


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO~~~

Yes I'm uploading

* owwww!* crying anime style

**ME**: SASUKE-KUN THAT WASN'T NICE!

**SASUKE:** Just get started

**HINATA**: yes please go on with the story

**ME**: i was going to!

*WAM!*

**ME:** ALRIGHT!

ENJOY ^^

BTW some cursing near the end so... umm heads up _

Naruto yawned and turned over to look at the angelic face next to him.

"Hey..." he whispered

The woman turned around and smiled

"Good morning Naruto..."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan..."

Don't get him wrong he really did like Hinata... Well kinda but the thing was she was still too shy! She stuttered when he was wrapped in a towel blushed when he held her hand... he sighed...

Sakura did love Sasuke... but he was so cold and he gave no... pleasure... she needed someone to hold her sometimes ya know?

Sakura snuggled against Naruto's chest and went back to sleep.

Hinata pocked her fingers together as she watched Sami play.

She wanted kids so bad but Naruto was always busy. Sasuke brought her the tea and Hinata smiled

Sasuke glanced at her and looked away blushing no doubt

'Ohh goodness she is so amazing when she smiles... Naruto is so lucky... Oh wait that bastards never with her."

Sasuke suddenly got mad

Who does he think he is? Just leaving this poor woman alone for days or weeks at a time.

His hands curled into fist and Hinata saw this.

She put her hand on his and smiled

"If this is about Sami don't worry!"

He looked up at her and all he could do was nod.

After a few hours of talking and eating dinner Hinata went home.

Sasuke sighed he had asked her to come again tomorrow and she nodded she loved coming to the Uchiha manor and it became a habit whenever Naruto was away.

It was late and Uchiha Itachi had just finished cleaning and preparing for the surgery tomorrow. He was about to leave when he saw that Lady Tsunade's office still had a neon glow casting from the door. He frowned and went up to her door. He held his breath. he could tell she was facetiming someone because she could hear other voices. Wait that was his sister-in-law's voice! Sakura? What did she want with Tsunade? and then he heard another voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. he ran through all the people in Konoha but still couldn't think of anyone.

**Face time conversation**

_Sakura: WHATTTT?_

_Tsunade: Yes that's right they asked for a DNA test._

_?: Who? Sasuke asked for a DNA comparison with Sami?_

_Tsunade: Yes... And he was with Hinata..._

_?: What? Tell my wife to stay away from him_

__Itachi gasped WIFE? Then that meant... Sakura was with UZUMAKI?

It took all of Itachi's will power not to burst in and start yelling and throwing stuff around.

_Tsunade: so... should i *clears throat* TWEAK the results?_

for a moment it was quite and then he heard his sister-in-law's answer

_Sakura: yes thank you. We will be back from our vacation... i mean business trip tomorrow..._

_he heard Tsunade smirk _

_You two owe me big time_

_Naruto: Sake?_

_He heard a soft chuckle _

_Tsunade: CALL! _

__Itachi was beyond mad he wanted to murder them...

Sakura had lied to his brother. Uzumaki tricked the innocent Hinata-san and Tsunade *snort* she traded 2 family relationships for sake!

NO! For his brother Itachi went to the records room. EVERYTHING was here and the records room was updated every hour or so. After much searching he found what he was looking for and quickly ran to the Uchiha manor.

Sasuke heard a soft knocking on the door.

He went up and opened it shocked to find his brother.

"Itachi what?"

he didn't finish Itachi handed him the file he was holding said he was sorry told him Sami was still asleep and not to use strong language and left. Sasuke Uchiha was utterly confused. He went to the table and opened the file carefully afraid of what was inside. He read the each word and number carefully. He read it agian and again. He cursed under his breath. "Bitch... just TRY and comeback..."

Hinata hummed a soft tune and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it and hugged her. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun i hardly think this is appropriate..." she stopped and her mind momentarly went blank was Sasuke... CRYING? No crying was an understatement he was sobbing. His shoulders shook and he heard the labored breath. She closed the door and walked him to the couch. After a few minutes of hugging, whipping away tears and a lot of mumbling Sasuke finally stopped crying.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with concern for her friend.

...

"May i ask why you were... ummmm crying?"

Sasuke was mad. Naruto would pay he looked at the Hyuga with pity. He pointed at the files without another word. Hinata read it. Over and over she read it utterly confused, shocked , and heartbroken. She cried her petite frame shook with sobs.

"We were only... married for... a year and a half... but he could have told me..."

she said through sobs. Sasuke mentally slapped himself... He had been married for 4 years... Hinata for a a year and a half...

he pulled her into a tight hug and Hinata didn't mind. Right now she like the comfort he was giving her. Then Sasuke kissed her forehead. She looked up shocked and then her lips quivered. Tears streamed down her lavender eyes.

"Sauke-kun..."

"Shhhhhh." he put a finger on her lips and brushed his thumb against her cheek. She stopped sobbing. Sasuke leaned in closer and tilted his head his breath was so warm against her lips and his fingers rubbed her cheeks. He was about to claim her lips when Sakura burst in yelling

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Naruto upon hearing her yell rushed in to see that Sasuke and Hinata were inches apart.

"Hinata COME HERE!" he said but she just pressed herself against Sasuke's chest

"g-get away from m-me Naruto-kun..." she stammered

Sasuke held on a little tighter to Hinata and said.

"Sakura... Take that damned bastard and get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Naruto gave a pleading look at Hinata "Please Hinata what did i do?"

She pointed a finger at Sakura and said.

"you left me... for her!"

Naruto gulped "Yes but the one i really love is you! That's why i married you please Hinata!"

"n...NO... im not going with you."

Naruto couldn't believe it "What did you say to me?"

She whimpered "No..."

Hinata always did what he wanted her to do. HE was the one who made the choices he wanted control ALL OF THE CONTROL she was HIS!

"Hinata COME HERE!"

She shook her head "You slept with her!"

He smirked "Yea? So? That's right i fucked her I FUCKED HER SO HARD! And do you know what? It felt good. Hell that was one night. So get your ass over here!" Hinata burst into tears and Sasuke yelled "NARUTO THE HELL?" Sami came downstairs and rubbed his eyes but Sakura yelled "TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" he quickly scrambled away.

"Sasuke listen to me..." Sakura started but Sasuke just cut her off

"OUT OF THE DAMN HOUSE!"

Sakura laughed "You can't do that!"

Sasuke smirked "Oh yeah? I just did!"

Sakura grabbed Hinata and Sasuke stopped. "Let her go!"

But Sakura was to busy jabbing her with a finger with every word.

"It's your fault! you ruined my marriage. Bating those disgusting eyes at my husband. What did you do? Bribe him with that excuse of a body you have?"

Hinata cried harder at this

"No... i didn't... it wasn't..." Sakura slapped her the sound traveled through the air. Sasuke had had enough.

"SAKURA! NARUTO OUT!"

Sakura grabbed her stuff and Sami and ran out.

Before she left she pointed an accusing finger at Hinata and said. "If she leaves you don't come running back and begging for what we had! Come on NARUTO!" Naruto walked out of the door but before he left he narrowed his eyes and said in a icy voice.

"Don't EVER think of coming back to me... BITCH!" He left without a word.

IKIK

Don't worry last chapter is WAY more happier AND SHORTER!

See ya

AHHHHHHH SASUKE DON'T CHASE ME WITH THAT THING!

*Crying anime style*

Bye... see ya next time

Shiroflame~


End file.
